A Mermaid Story
by CloverRin
Summary: Rin, a mermaid, lives under the sea with her sisters, Luka and Meiko. After rescuing a boy from drowning, she falls in love with him. Rin then goes out on a journey to turn into a human and meet the boy for real. The only thing is, she'll turn into sea foam if she doesn't kiss him in time. Based off of Kagamine Rin's "Mermaid" with a twist! Rin x Len. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Little Mermaid

A girl swam around the coral reef, fast and swift. To replace human legs, there was a delicate, shimmering, bright orange and yellow tail on her with a beautiful ruffled pattern on the tail-tip and waist.

Her hair was short, and a yellow-blonde color. A bra made of bright yellow-orange shells was on her chest, matching her glimmering tail. The light from above the aqua ocean floor shimmered on her hair, making it glisten like splotching aqua drops.

The girl heard her name being called by her sister. She swam over to her, propelling forwards as her tail swished up and down in a soft rhythm.

The coral reef where the girl lived was quiet, with lots of bright green seaweed sprouting up from the sand beneath them. She and both of her sisters had worked hard to make their home as beautiful and tidy as you could at the bottom of the sea. They wanted to make their home as nice as the ones above the surface. Or so they heard in stories.

"Ah, Rin-chan, you're back," a girl with short caramel-brown hair smiled. "I've just prepared dinner. Would you mind helping out?"

"Sure," Rin smiled. "Thank you, Meiko-sama." Glancing around, she piped up, "Where's Luka-sama?"

"She went up to the surface to get more ingredients for our meal. She should be back soon."

Rin nodded, her bright yellow hair swishing up and down and bouncing a little as it padded against the current. "Good, I'm STARVING! Swimming for two hours gets tiring, even for a mermaid!" A light giggle escaped the young girls' lips.

Meiko smiled as well. "Trust me, cleaning gets tiring too. You're lucky I'm here. So is your older sister. Even though she's older, she's more experienced with going up to the surface."

Rin sighed happily as a thought came into her mind. "I can't wait for the day I get to go up to the surface. It must be so exciting…seeing the world beyond the ocean…"

Meiko smiled as she saw her little sisters' happiness. "Oh, yes, it's very exciting. But you have to be very careful of humans. They can be nice, but a handful of them are nasty and dangerous, carrying weapons that could kill another being in one shot. Some will even expose you to the world. Always make sure you're hidden from them."

Rin nodded. "I promise, Meiko-sama! I'll do anything for an awesome big sister like you!"

Meiko hugged Rin happily. "Oh, thank you!" she smiled. "I love you too!"

Just then, Rin spotted a shimmer of pink from far away. It neared, faster and faster at mermaid-speed.

"Look," Rin pointed. "Luka-sama's back!"

Rin saw her sisters' familiar smile coming closer and closer. She smiled back, waving.

"I'm back! Hello Rin-chan, Meiko-sama." She was holding a small silver pouch in her hands.

Meiko gladly took the pouch and prepared the rest of the dinner; a special kind of seaweed that was rare, and Rin's favorite kind because the taste was sweeter than other seaweeds. Mermaids usually ate seaweed and clams because there weren't a lot of non-fish related foods in the ocean.

"Wow!" Rin cried. "Tea mint! I love it, but you only get it on special occasions because it's so rare and hard to find. So, what happened?"

Meiko handed everyone a flat rock with a minor indent in the middle that resembled a plate, a utensil to put food on that people above the surface use. Luka had seen humans eating foods they had never seen before on the beach on her first time up to the surface, when she was 14 like Rin was now. But she had no idea what day she would be allowed to go to the surface.

Meiko gave everyone the seaweed and Luka started to eat. They exchanged excited glances at the obviously confused Rin as she took more bites, slower and slower.

"Well?" Rin asked excitedly. "What's the special occasion?"

"Would you like to tell her?" Luka asked Meiko, happily.

She nodded happily, swallowing what was in her mouth. "Today, you get to go up to the surface!"

Rin spat out her food, almost choking. "What? I get to go up to the surface? NO WAY!"

She swam over to her sisters and hugged them excitedly. "This is so exciting! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Well believe it!" Luka smiled. "It's happening!"

Rin stared at her sisters, shocked and excited. "I'll only be a little bit!" she promised.

Meiko shook her head. "Don't worry, Rin-chan. Stay as long as you want, as long as you're back by sundown. But if you're in danger or if a human sees you, come straight down."

Rin nodded. "Thank you so much!" She gave her sister's one last hug before rocketing up, swishing her tail up and down.

"I can't believe our own Rin-chan is already going up to the surface!" Luka breathed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Meiko assured Luka. "Rin-chan's a smart girl."

Luka nodded and smiled back. "You're right. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Meiko nodded. "Let's finish up dinner, shall we?"

Rin felt the water push less pressure on her as she went up and up, the water getting a purer aqua color as she rose. She started to slow down, until she heard a large splash.

Shooting her head in the direction of the splash, she saw lots of bubbles and a human sinking. Not thinking about the dangers her actions could lead to, she swam over to the sinking boy and grasped him in her delicate arms. She pulled him up, swimming as fast as her tail could beat. The sun casted bright white rays that rested on the top of the ocean, blinding her. She closed her eyes and swam as fast as she could until her head splashed out of the water.

Rin looked around to make sure no other humans were around before placing the boy down on the sand. His eyes were closed and he coughed some water out of his mouth.

Rin looked around on the sand for the first time. The air was cold against her skin, but it felt nice as she breathed it in her lungs. She looked around at the soft sandy beach and clear blue skies. It was so different than inside the ocean.

After sinking in the wondrous features of the landscape, Rin looked down at the boy. He had the same bright blonde hair as her, except his was spiky and tied back into a short, tight ponytail in the back. He breathed softly, water dripping slowly off his pale skin, though it looked a bit tanner than her own.

Suddenly, Rin noticed his eyes flutter a bit. She gasped and started to move back into the water until she felt a weak hand touch her skin lightly.

"W-wait…" the weak boy managed to say.

Rin nodded slowly, thinking she could trust this boy, even though she was breaking so many rules already. "O-okay…"

The boy took a few deep breaths of fresh air before continuing. "Th-thank you…for…saving me…" His blue eyes were half opened now, examining her; the same blue eyes she had.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Rin said softly, smiling a bit. The boy smiled lightly as well, and he closed his eyes again.

The boy woke up, feeling light-headed. There was someone next to him, prodding him lightly.

"M-mermaid…?" he asked. "Is that you?"

As his vision cleared, he saw a girl with bright teal-blue hair looking at him. Her hair was very long and tied into two ponytails.

"No, Len," the girl said. "It's me. The water must have made you sick."

"Oh," Len said. "It's you, Miku…" He was almost disappointed to see her. But…what if the mermaid was just his imagination and wasn't real at all?

Miku smiled and helped him up. "Don't worry. Once we get to the palace, I'll make sure the cooks feed you right and the doctors take care of you."

Len nodded and walked with Miku over to the beautiful horse-drawn carriage awaiting them. Miku's long dress and pigtails flowed as she stepped into the carriage before Len, giving him a quick, two second kiss on the lips. When Miku stopped, Len stared out the window as the carriage started to ride away, looking for the mermaid who had saved him.

Rin watched Len go away, seeing the blue haired girl kiss him. She almost hated it, but she knew it was hopeless and against the rules to love a human. She slipped away from the rock she had been hiding behind so she wouldn't be caught by Miku and disappeared into the ocean.

Len thought he saw a splash of orange and yellow dip into the water and leave soft ripples behind.


	2. Human Legs

Rin swam deeper, faster and faster as her tail flapped against the current. Her stomach twisted in knots as she swam back down. She wasn't even sure if she was angry at the teal haired girl kissing the blonde boy, or if she was mad at herself for talking to a human.

Meiko saw Rin flapping her tail viciously against the current. She smiled and waved. "Welcome back, Rin-chan!"

Luka turned her head. "Oh, Rin-chan! Welcome back! How was your first trip to the surface?"

Rin sighed as she slowed her speed and halted in front of her sisters. "Oh…it was great…"

Luka looked at her, sensing that there was something wrong. "Rin-chan, what's the matter?"

Rin blushed and looked at the sand underneath her. "Well…it's kind of hard to explain…"

Meiko and Luka exchanged a worried glance at each other before looking back at Rin. "Did anything serious happen? Did you get hurt?" Meiko asked, looking all around Rin's body for cuts and serious injuries.

"No, I didn't get hurt…" Rin blushed again and scratched her arm nervously, wondering what her sisters' reactions would be to the past events. "I…I saved a boy, who looked around my age, from drowning…"

Luka swam closer to Rin. "Did he see you?" she asked nervously.

Rin nodded slowly. "Y-yes, b-but I think I can trust him…and I think he trusts me…"

Luka breathed. "That's good. So-"

"That's not all!" Rin blurted out. She clamped her mouth shut, knowing this was a bad idea to explain any more.

"Huh? What?" Meiko asked.

Rin sighed. "…I think…I'm in love with him…"

Both Meiko and Luka's eyes widened. Rin flinched.

"Oh, Rin-chan…" Luka breathed, re-thinking what she'd just heard in her head.

Meiko pushed Luka aside for a bit and came closer to Rin. "I fell in love with a human once…a kind one with dark blue hair. I know how you feel," she added, putting a hand on Rin's bare shoulder. "There's a legend," she continued, "of a sea creature by the name of Teto. She can turn any mermaid into a human. If you wish to, you can take a journey to her and find this boy you like." She smiled.

Rin's eyes turned moist-more moist than they already are underwater-and hugged Meiko. "Y-you've been such a good sister to me," she cried. "I'll miss you…"

Meiko hugged Rin back. "I'll miss you too…"

Rin let go and swam over to Luka, who looked sad. She immediately gave Rin a big squeeze. "Take care," she said, her voice quivering in sadness.

Rin hugged Luka back. "You too…I love you, Luka-sama," Rin smiled, making Luka hug her tighter.

After she said her good-byes, Rin asked one final question. "Will you promise to visit me," she asked, "by the rock on the sandy shore?"

Meiko nodded. "Of COURSE I will!"

Luka nodded too.

Rin smiled as Meiko handed her a map. "Our father gave this to me before he died. Use it to find your way to Teto's cave. She has the power to give you legs."

Rin nodded, clutching the map tight. As she watched her sisters' wave, she swam away, starting her journey to seek her human legs.

** "**Turn left at the coral garden," Rin read the map out load, looking up to see a beautiful coral garden. The map was long, and she had been traveling for a while now.

Zipping into a quick turn, Rin flashed left after she'd passed the garden. She was so close to Teto's cave. It was so exciting!

_Human legs,_ Rin thought. _I'm actually going to get REAL human legs…!_

As Rin swam on, following the map which said to go straight, the water got darker and darker. Rin couldn't even see the map anymore. _What's…happening? _She thought, nervously as she swam on.

A cackling laugh sounded out of nowhere. Rin's head spun around, her stomach churning. "Wh-who's there?"

The laugh sounded again and Rin closed her eyes tight, though there wasn't much to see anyways.

"I am Teto, the sea beauty." Another giggle sounded from the creature.

Rin slowly opened her eyes. A small light illuminated the cave, so Rin swam towards it, hoping that Teto would be there.

"Come here," Teto sounded again, the voice sounding closer and closer as Rin swam forwards. Soon, she was face to face with a creature that had octopus tentacles and dragon wings. Her hair was in two pink drill-locks that spun around the sides of her head.

"Hello there," Teto said, snickering a little bit. "What brings you here?"

Rin gulped, regaining her confidence. "I-I-"

"Come on, you can split it out," Teto said impatiently, making Rin flinch.

"Okay…I want to trade in my tail for human legs," Rin said, strongly, "to meet a human boy."

A smile crept onto Teto's face. "I see." She swam over to her potions and eyed them carefully as she spoke, trying to find ones that would full fill Rin's dream.

Rin waited patiently as Teto spoke up again. "I can make all of your wishes come true. I can make you the most beautiful mermaid in the world. I could give you riches beyond your wildest dreams. I could give you a better home. Is getting human legs over your beautiful tail REALLY what you want?"

Rin was tempted to ask for all of the other goodies, but she remembered the one reason she came here; to get human legs and meet the boy she had saved. So, she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure this is what I want!"

Teto nodded, smiling to herself and gathering the potions she would need to give Rin human legs. "Now, what is your name, dear?"

"Rin," Rin said confidently.

"Well, Rin," Teto started, mixing some of the already made potions and ingredients into a big black pot, "there will be a cost to getting human legs."

Rin's excitement died in an instant. "What is it?"

"You must kiss the boy of your dreams before sundown in three days. Otherwise, you will be turned into sea foam." Teto stopped mixing the potions, snickering. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Rin thought it over. Having to turn into sea foam if she didn't kiss the boy…was it worth it?

"Yes," she answered. "I'm up for it."

"The potion is ready," Teto said in a sing-song voice. "Now repeat after me to get the legs you desire. To make a great wish, though may be rough, trade this tail for legs to seek the one I love."

Rin nodded and repeated after her. "To make a great wish, though may be rough, trade this tail for legs to seek the one I love."

Lights swirled around Rin's waist. She stared in awe as they swirled faster and faster, starting to cover her whole body. Flashing, the lights died down in a short instant. Rin looked down and saw two flesh colored human legs. She smiled and opened her mouth to thank Teto when she realized she couldn't talk-or breathe!

"Oh, did I forget to mention you lose your gills, too?" Teto laughed as Rin choked on water. She started to swim up as fast as she could, out of the cave and beating her legs back and forth. Her urge to breathe was so great she couldn't stand it. As she neared the surface, she thought she saw light…and she wasn't sure if it was the light of the sun or the light of heaven. Either way, she didn't know if she would make it out alive until-

Splash! Rin popped her head out of the water and took a huge breath, breathing deeply on the sandy shore. No other humans were around at the time, so she was alone, washed up on the shore, breathing heavily and trying to regain her strength.

Rin coughed a little bit, some water still in her mouth. She spat it out, clearing her mouth. She looked back down at her legs and smiled. Luckily, she still had on her shell bra, but nothing was covering her waist and down.

Quickly, she gathered long strands of seaweed, making it into a skirt. She had seen the teal haired girl and the blonde boy wearing things to cover-up, so she didn't want to stand out all that much, even though she was probably the only girl in the town wearing a seaweed skirt and a bra made of shells.

When she had put on the skirt, Rin decided to go out into the town and search for the boy she had saved.

"I hope I find him soon," Rin smiled to herself, and she started to walk along the road.


	3. Ball Room Dancing

Len walked along the sidewalk of the town, his hands in his pockets. He had snuck out of the castle. Miku would never let him go out when she thought he was sick; but the mermaid…looked and seemed so real…

Sighing, Len saw a rock and sat down. At the same time, Rin was just learning how to use her new legs. Tripping on a small pebble, she crashed into Len, sending them both to fly on the ground, Rin on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rin cried, scrambling to get up, but once she got back on her feet, she fell backwards with a thud.

Len rubbed his head, blushing harshly. "Oh, it's okay. My-"He stopped as he saw the girl's face. Bright blonde hair. Aqua blue eyes that shimmered in the sun. The mermaid…

"Have…I seen you before?" Len asked, blushing as she saw her scramble up, tripping over her own two feet.

Rin looked into Len's eyes and gasped. _The boy…_

"It's you! I've been looking for you!" Rin cried, smiling. She gave him a huge hug, blushing a little bit. "Look! I even have legs!" She looked down at them.

Len blushed harder as he looked at Rin. "O-oh…wow…" _This can't be the mermaid…can't it? Mermaids aren't real…_

Rin looked back up. "Anyways, my name's Rin! What's yours?"

"I-I'm Len…" Len answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! For the second time, actually," Rin smiled. Now was the perfect time to give him a quick kiss so she wouldn't be turned into sea foam, but then Len might hate her afterwards for a sudden kiss…and EVERY fairytale says it has to be "true love's kiss". Man, why do fairytales have to ruin everything?

"Well, would you like to come to my castle?" Len asked, holding out his hand. "I can have my servants fix you a wonderful feast and get you nice clothes."

Rin smiled and took his hand. "Oh, yes!" she smiled and they walked to Len's castle.

"Len, who is this?" Miku asked, pointing to Rin as she and Len walked through the door. She was obviously not happy to see another girl with her "sweetheart".

"Oh, this is Rin!" Len smiled. "Rin, this is Miku." Rin waved.

Miku pouted, crossing her arms. Len gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. But he didn't really feel like he meant it…

Rin watched as Len kiss Miku again. Anger bubbled up inside of her again, but she let herself stay cool. _Maybe he really doesn't love me… _she thought. But at least she could spend some time with him.

"Well, come on, Rin!" Len smiled, holding her hand. "Let me show you around!"

Rin smiled and took his hand, running with him over to the clothing room, where she would get new clothes. She looked back at Miku, giving her a smile. She received a rude glare.

Rin looked back forwards, ignoring the fact that Miku totally hated her. _There are better things in life than jealousy. You can get over it_, Rin reassured herself.

Len opened the large doors to the clothing room, where there were amazing dresses and gowns of all kinds. Rin's mouth was wide open. It looked like it would touch the ground. Her whole life she's been wearing seashells and a tail. Now, she realized that there were many more outfits to choose from than just that.

"Wow," Rin breathed. "I don't think I deserve to wear any of these amazing clothes…"

"Of course you do! Why not, anyways?" Len asked, giggling. He clapped his hands to get his servants' attention.

"Listen up! My friend Rin here needs to be fixed up. I'm inviting her to the ball tonight, and she definitely needs new clothes…" Len glanced at the seaweed and shells Rin was wearing now. "I want you to fix her up; give her a shower and new clothes." His servants nodded she lead Rin over to a fountain shower, getting to work right away.

_I wonder what's taking so long, _Len thought. He knocked on the door to the changing room, which was open. He walked inside, thinking that Rin must've been finished and she just didn't know where to go. But when he walked inside, he saw-

"AH! Rin! I'm so sorry!" Len blushed as Rin looked at him, blushing too. He ran out of the room and closed the door, sighing.

Rin was in only a towel.

After a while more of waiting, Rin stepped out of the dressing room. Len's eyes were closed; he did NOT want to go through another incident with…you know what.

"Len, it's okay. You can open your eyes now," Rin smiled, giggling a bit.

Len opened his eyes and slowly turned his head in Rin's direction. He blushed wildly, staring at her.

Rin's blonde hair had been blow-dried and combed neatly, four pure white pins holding her hair out of her turquoise blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless peach-orange colored gown that flowed all the way down to her feet. Her shoes poked out from underneath, so you could see the pure white ballet flats with small peach-orange flowers on them. She had long white gloves with small ruffles at the top. And to top it off, she wore a pure white bow on the top of a white headband she was wearing.

"W-wow," Len blushed, feeling his cheeks turn warm. "Y-you look…beautiful…"

Rin smiled wide. "Oh, you think so?" She started to run over to him, tripping over her dress. She was sent flying, but Len caught her in time so she didn't hit the ground. He pulled her up and blushed again as he stared into her eyes.

"Thanks…again," Rin laughed, straightening herself out. She smiled as she looked back up at Len.

Len was in such a big Rin-love-land that he totally forgot the time. "Oh my gosh!" he cried as he came back to reality. "I'm going to be late for my own ball! Well, it was kind of Miku's idea, but still!"

Len grabbed Rin's hand and started to run. She was so surprised she let out a, "Whoa!"

Also, Rin still wasn't super used to her new human legs. She tripped every so often and face-planted onto the ground, so Len had to take the time to help her up.

When they finally made it to the ball room, it had already started. Len lead Rin onto the dance floor, where many couples were dancing the waltz. Miku was looking around for Len, wondering where he was. Len saw her in the crowd and knew he should dance with her, but inside, his heart was telling him, _No way, man!_

Len held out his hand to Rin, making her blush. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Yes!" she cried, grabbing his hands. Len put one of his hands around her waist and the other on her shoulder. As he started to dance, his heart cried out to him, _Yes! She's it! She's the one! Dance forever with her!_

At the beginning of the dance, Rin was already tripping and by accidently stepping on Len's feet. Len cringed, but didn't show that he cared if Rin messed up or not.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rin said again, sighing. "I can't dance, and I'm messing you up…" She let go of his hands and stood still.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." Len pulled Rin even closer to him this time, telling her the steps of the simple dance. "Right, left, right, left, up, down…"

Rin followed his steps, slowly but surely stepping in the right ways. Len twirled Rin as they danced, making her giggle in delight. It was pure wonderland for Len, like he was finally living his life right, in a fairytale.

All of a sudden, Rin tripped over her feet as she was dancing. She gasped and clumsily fell. Luckily, Len caught her just in time, dipping down to catch her gracefully. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and for a moment, they stared into each other's blue eyes, both blushing, but not trying to show it all that much.

Len finally pulled Rin up, getting her back on her feet. "You always save me," Rin said after a bit. "You make me feel like a princess, one who has everything in the world. I'm not sure I can ask for anything more than this…"

Len blushed and began to dance with Rin again. _Oh, Rin…you have no idea how much this precious memory means to me. If only I knew if you loved me…and if only I didn't have Miku…_

For the rest of the night, Rin and Len danced together, their hearts in perfect harmony, their footwork matching, their smiles reaching into their souls.

As they danced on, of course not knowing it, Miku was watching.


	4. Romance can be a Boat Ride

Len woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked beside him and blushed as he saw Rin on the spare bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together and near her face as she breathed softly. Len couldn't help his cheeks from turning warmer and redder as he watched her.

He turned over to get out of his bed when his eyes widened at what he saw.

Miku…how the heck did SHE get into my bed?

Len saw her stir and he froze, his stomach churning. _Oh, god,_ he thought.

She blinked and yawned, stretching. Rubbing her eyes and looking at Len, she smiled. "Good morning, Lenny-pie," Miku smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, hi, Miku…" Len said. "Can you go ask the cooks to make breakfast? I'm awfully hungry."

"Of course I will! Anything for you sweetie!" Miku gave him a quick kiss on the lips this time before getting up and walking out of the door.

Once Len heard her leave, he closed the door, a "phew…" escaping his lips. His feelings for Miku were changing greatly ever since he met Rin. Sighing at how difficult things were, he walked over to sleeping Rin. Shaking her a little, he whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Rin shifted a little bit, and her eyes opened slowly. Once she saw Len, she smiled. "Hi," she whispered sleepily.

Len's head was over Rin's at the moment, both of them staring into each other's eyes like at the ball the other night. Len blushed harshly as he leaned in closer, started to close his eyes when-

"Okay~ I told the cooks, Lenny!" Miku smiled. Len got off of Rin just in time.

_ Oh, man,_ Rin thought sadly._ I only have two days left before I have to kiss Len…and with Miku around, I might be turned into sea foam sooner than I thought…_

"…Len? What's going on?" Even though Len got off of Rin so that Miku wouldn't see, he was still on the side of Rin's bed.

"I was just waking her up," Len smiled. "Don't worry about anything." He smiled, but inside, he knew it was a fake. And he was definitely NOT just waking her up…he just had the urge to kiss her…

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon, so let's all go to the table," Miku said, making sure Rin went out of the door first so she could hold hands with Len…or more like, lock arms and lean on his shoulder.

Len sighed, almost in disgust. Miku was taking him over, and he couldn't stop that. His love for her was practically zero; his love for Rin was…well, wider than the ocean.

Miku sat down next to Len, bumping Rin out of her seat and making sure Len didn't see. Rin sighed and took a seat away from both of them.

Len saw Rin all alone and scooted over to her. "Here, I'll sit with you."

Rin smiled, but Miku growled, moving closer to Len. "But honey, I want to sit over there!"

"You can sit there. I'm not stopping you," Len smiled. Miku huffed; she was obviously annoyed that Len didn't want to sit with her.

When the food came, it was a feast of potatoes, eggs, omelets, and pastries, and more, along with lots of juices and coffee's. Len took a hot chocolate and Rin helped herself to some orange juice and banana pancakes, pouring syrup all over it like Len did. She'd had nothing like it before, so she thought whatever Len took would taste good.

She watched him take a fork, staring at her own. _How are you supposed to use this thing…?_ Rin thought.

She shrugged and ripped off a piece of pancake with her fingers, thick, sticky syrup dripping over her hand. She shoved it in her mouth and chewed in delight.

"Mm! It's delicious!" She cried as she ate more with her fingers.

Len and Miku stared at her in awe as they ate with their forks. Miku gave her disgusted looks, while Len didn't care all that much and continued eating.

"Rin," Len called to her shortly after lunch. Rin had been cleaned up by the servants again on Len's command, and was now wearing pure white capris and a short white tank top, along with the white bow from yesterday. She seemed the like it a lot.

Rin ran over to him, smiling. Len smiled too and took her hand.

"Would you like to go on a boat ride with me?" Len asked. "It could be a lot of fun, just the two of us." He blushed a bit.

"What's a, 'boat'?" Rin asked, confused.

"Here, I'll show you. Len ran over to the ocean with Rin.

"Hey, slow down!" Rin laughed, still tripping over pebbles and whatnot. Len laughed as she clumsily fell onto him, and helped her up.

Miku watched them go, envious of Rin stealing Len's heart_. If she's going to play like that, play on she will. I have a plan,_ Miku thought angrily and she walked away into the castle, where her plan would commence.

Len started to row the boat away from the shore, stroking the ores against the crystal blue water. They were near the place where Meiko and Luka promised to visit Rin once she left on her journey to get legs. Looking over at the rock, she spotted her sisters waving at her. She waved back, smiling.

Len looked over, but Meiko and Luka had already dove back into the water. "Who were you waving to?" he asked.

Rin shook her head, knowing her sisters wouldn't want their identities to be given away. "Oh, no one." She smiled cutely at Len to make up for not telling him.

Len nodded, blushing at her sweet smile. He rowed further on, stroking the water's edge carefully.

Rin looked around at the beautiful sky, smiling to herself. It was so relaxing, the boat ride, and sitting in the small canoe as Len rowed. She closed her eyes and smiled as the soft ocean breeze blew through her hair.

Len blushed and smiled as well, stroking a bit more. He watched as Rin's hair blew back and forth, the four white hair pins holding up her hair so the soft strands wouldn't get in her face.

"Um…Rin…" Len blushed and Rin slowly opened her turquoise-blue eyes as she heard her name.

"Yes, Len?" Rin asked, moving closer to his face so that once again, they were only a couple centimeters apart. Len looked down and blushed, too embarrassed to go on. _You have to!_ The voice inside Len cried. Y_ou know you love her more than that annoying Miku! You know you want to be with her! You know you want to steal just one kiss…_

Len nodded, regaining his confidence. He took a deep breath and looked at Rin's eyes. They were sparkling, anticipating what Len would ask her. She smiled.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Rin said, backing up again, "but I would like to know what you want to tell me."

_ She's so kind!_ Len thought_. I have to tell her! _

Len shook his head. "No, Rin…I can't tell you this in words, but…" He leaned in closer, closing his eyes after a couple of seconds. He felt Rin breathe softly on his lips, and was about to finally touch his lips to hers…

"LEN!" Miku called out to Len from the bay, waving her hands in all crazy directions to try to get his attention. Len and Rin both sighed, pulling back quickly. Len looked over in Miku's direction, almost, more like; WANTING to scream at her for ruining every single perfect moment he had with Rin.

"WHAT?" Len called to Miku. She signaled for him to come into the bay so she wouldn't have to scream.

Len sighed and looked at Rin while he started to stroke the oars over to the bay.

"I'm sorry about her," Len sighed. Rin shrugged. _She's so understanding…_

Miku was smiling, obviously excited to tell Len whatever she had on her mind. Len docked the boat, holding out his hand so that Rin could step out of the boat without tripping and falling onto her face. Rin nodded a quick, "thanks" to Len before they approached Miku.

"Well?" Len asked. "What's so important that you had to interrupt me?"

"What's so important? Len, this is WAY more important than a boat ride with your…friend," Miku replied, almost shocked. Len was still confused.

"Well…?" Len asked. "What is it?"

Miku smiled wide. Rin eyed her, obviously suspicious.

"Len, tomorrow, we're getting married!"


	5. Worrying and Inner Self Fights

"WHAT?" Len asked, an extremely shocked look on his face,

Miku smiled, jumping up and down in the air, clapping her hands and squealing, "I know! The entire castle knows, plus, it's the new rave in the whole town! Aren't you excited?" Miku asked happily.

Len gulped, his face red as he thought about Rin. He looked behind him and saw her, teary eyed and blushing. She was staring at the ground, trying with all her might to keep the tears inside. "Rin," he whispered.

Rin looked up at him and managed a weak smile. "N-no," she sniffed, still trying to stay strong, though she looked like she would burst at any second. "I-I'm happy f-for you L-Len…I-it was nice meeting you…" Len saw a single tear slip down her cheek before she ran off, gasps and tears falling on the ground behind her. Len even heard her cry out softly, making his heart twist over and over in knots.

Len looked at his hand as he felt a drop of water touch it softly. It was one of Rin's tears. It slowly ran off of his hand and dropped onto the ground like all of her other tears.

Len felt a hand touch him and he looked next to him. His heart twisted, shouting horrible things in his mind as he saw the long teal-haired girl. She looked at him with shimmering eyes and he sighed. He just couldn't say no to anyone, even though Rin was his true love. It was just his nature.

"Don't worry about her," Miku said, giving Len a long kiss on the lips, loving every second. Len hated it. He wished he's gotten to feel Rin's soft lips in a kiss, both times in which Miku had interrupted.

Len pulled away from Miku. She looked at him with hurt eyes, so he made up an excuse. "Let's save some for tomorrow," he smiled, knowing it was a fake one.

Miku nodded. "Of course!" She took his hand and they walked back to the castle. Len couldn't help but notice Rin sitting alone on the beach.

Rin was sobbing, tears falling off her soft cheeks and dripping onto the sand. She couldn't stop them from coming at all. She almost didn't care that she would be turned into sea foam. What she was sobbing about was that she'd gone through all the trouble to get human legs so she could meet Len, and now he would be married. All the moments they'd had together…did it not matter to him anymore?

More tears fell as Rin's heart clenched tighter and tighter. Her stomach hurt. She only had one more day to live…one more horrible day where Len would be married to Miku…and she would have to suffer through it.

"WHY?" Rin finally cried into the clear sky. No clouds were in sight- except for one.

It was a lonely cloud, traveling all alone in the sky, no one else around. Rin looked around her to find no one- no one to comfort her, or tell her everything will work out. She looked back up at the cloud. It resembled her. As she stared at it, more tears dripped off her cheeks, dropping in the forms of bubbles.

Rin sniffed and wiped her eyes, knowing there was no use crying. Nothing was going to change…but that was okay. Life will go on…just without her to be there.

Rin sucked in her gut for a moment in a deep breath, slowly breathing out after a while. Her eyes pink and puffy from tears, she walked into the town, still wiping her wet cheeks and damp eyes. She'd return to the beach tomorrow, but right now it held too many memories of what time her and Len had spent together. She only had the rest of today and tomorrow before she died. Any plan would be hopeless, because she had to kiss the boy of her dreams. She could kiss anyone…but she'd still turn into sea foam if it wasn't the one she truly loved…

Miku was ordering the servants around like usual, making them hurry up and prepare a beautiful ceremony for her and Len's marriage. She was extremely excited, giving Len many annoying kisses along the way.

All of the male servants were working on Len, making him spic and span for the next day. Len had never felt more horrible in his life, from the stretching of his face to brush every single part of all his teeth to what he did to Rin. It's been on his mind for the past 5 hours, ever since after lunch where…well, you know the horribly awful thing that happened before.

Len sighed for about the 100th time that night as his hair was neatly washed and combed over and over again. Putting his hand sadly against his cheek, he let the servants comb his hair yet again. He knew Miku would go crazy if—Miku…

Miku. The one who ruined it all. All of his hope with Rin was crushed because of her. Now they would be getting married, and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"You okay, Len?" Len's favorite servant/best friend Mikuo said. He always helped Len when he was down.

Len shook his head. "No, nothing's okay. I've ruined the life of someone…and I've ruined myself…"

Mikuo sighed and continued to comb Len's hair. "When do you think Miku will let me actually STOP combing your hair?"

Len shrugged. "But…she's part of the problem…"

Mikuo set the comb down and blushed. "All of this preparation isn't easy for me, either…but, you're marrying a nice girl…" He looked away.

Len looked behind him to see a sad, blushing Mikuo staring at the ground. "You okay?"

Mikuo nodded. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…" He dragged a chair over to Len and sat down next to him. "I-it's just…no, I can't tell you…I'm sorry…"

"You can tell me anything. I promise. It won't hurt me at all."

Mikuo looked into Len's eyes, a blush still on his face. "Well, I've served you and Miku-sama for a long time. I've given her many things, and helped her out with shopping and what not. But you see, she never really noticed me…but this whole time, I-I've…loved her…I bet she hardly even remembers me, too. And now, you two are getting married. I should be happy, but….man, I'm such a horrible person…" He put his hands over his face so he wouldn't have to look at Len.

Len's eyes widened. "R-really? You like Miku? Because, I don't actually love her, and now we're getting m-married…" He choked out the word. "You see, I love this girl named Rin…she has bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that glitter when she laughs or puts on a smile…and ever since I met her, I've fallen in love with her…and now, we can't ever be together…"

"Wow..." Mikuo breathed. "Really…?" Len nodded.

"What do I do now? I can't say no to Miku. She'd be depressed forever. But I will too…but I've already crushed Rin's heart…and…and…life is hopeless!" Len cried.

Mikuo smiled. "Well, we'll see how life goes…hopefully everything will turn out right…"

Len sighed. "I hope so…" With that, Mikuo stood up and walked away.

"I'll see you later," Mikuo answered.

Len nodded and sat alone. Life couldn't possibly get any worse. Worse than that, life couldn't get any better! There, it just got worse.

_Thanks a lot, inner Len, for making life even worse for me than it is right now by thinking that it can't get better, _Len sighed angrily.

_ You're welcome!_ Inner Len answered.

_GRR!_ Just as Len was having a mental fight with his inner self, Miku walked in.

_Great, just the person we want to see, _Len and inner Len thought angrily and sarcastically as Miku put on her innocent/puppy face.

"Everything okay, sweetie pie?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back to make her seem cuter. It didn't work on Len.

The scent of lavender shampoo, Miku's favorite to use, flowed into his nose. A growl was waiting to rumble in his throat; this was the first time he's ever hated the sweet scent. Not so sweet anymore, huh Len?

"Yeah, everything's fine," Len said, putting on a fake smile, so fake that someone seriously stupid would think it was real. Miku smiled happily, nodding and walked out the door.

_Baka, _Len thought. _I'm marrying a BAKA girl! Wow, look, life just got worse._

_ Not nice to use rude words, Lenny-pie!_ Inner Len mocked.

_YOU!_ Here comes another mental fight with Len's inner fight. Hope they don't wreck the furniture.


	6. Final Love

Len walked over to the place that he and Miku would be married. Sighs escaped his lips the whole way. By the way, there should really be a "Sigh" for Len, except that Len's the one who keeps sighing and Rin's the cute little angel that dies. That would make more sense for this story. Just, don't tell Len Rin's going to die today. That would half ruin this chapter and it would make his even more depressed than he already is. It's our secret- Shhh!

Len looked down at the teal-blue flowers he was holding in his hands. He was tempted to buy some beautiful yellow sunflowers, but guess what? Rin wasn't his bride, it was Miku. He just wanted to smash the flowers on the ground, stomp on them and watch the petals fall off and get crushed-

"Lenny-pie!" Miku ran over to him and kissed him, super excited. Len managed to get away with the kiss by telling her it would ruin the flowers.

"Oh, I'm so excited…this is one of the best days in my life!" There was so much joy in her eyes…Len would feel horrible to death saying that he didn't love her, even though it was more than true.

"I'll see you at our wedding!" She skipped away, her long teal-pigtails trailed behind her, the same color as the stinking flowers…they didn't even smell good, but they're what she requested.

Len sighed again-again; he desperately needs an answer song to Rin's "Sigh", like, "Sigh 2" or something like that. Come on, this kid has been sighing for so many chapters!-crushing the stems of the flowers as he angrily started to walk again.

Rin sat on the beach, lots of noises coming from a giant party. Rin knew what it was- Her love and her enemies' wedding. She felt her eyes water up. Last night, she had to sleep on the beach. Her pillow was a flat rock, but it got extremely cold at night, even if it was super warm in the daytime. She'd been waking up every hour or so feeling cold and having to move to a spot with less wind. Today she was tired, but managed to stay awake.

She was wearing a dress that she had bought when going out in the town. Len had given her some money, so she bought oranges-which were her new favorite food, ever since…Len told her to try some-and the dress, which was tight at the top, being tied near her chest in a ribbon that was wrapped as a bow in the back, the sleeves going to her elbows. The dress went to a bit above her knees, and she was wearing knee-high socks and pure white ballet flats. In her hair were the four white pins and the white bow on a headband Len had given her, too.

She was sitting on a rock, the breeze blowing in her hair as she stared into the ocean. Tears wanted to flow out of her eyes, knowing that she would be spending her last day like this- on the beach, being mocked by a wedding between…well, you know who it's between.

Rin closed her eyes, her feet together, her dress and hair flowing to the side in the breeze. She didn't know what to do anymore. Peeling an orange, she took a bite, the sweet juices flowing into her mouth, thinking it would cheer her up. The flavors tasted dull, though…why?

Suddenly, bubbles started to foam around a spot in the water. Rin gasped, looking around.

A head with bright pink hair popped out of the water, followed by a light brown-haired girl. Rin tried to smile at the sight of her sisters, but she just couldn't. Tears began to spring from her soft light blue eyes.

Luka looked at Rin with sad eyes, holding her hand with her own. "R-Rin-chan, what's the matter? You know I hate to see you sad," Luka frowned.

Rin sniffed and wiped her tears. "I-I'm glad you came," she stuttered, "b-because this I-is the l-last time I'll e-ever see you t-two b-before I…I…I…: More tears came running down Rin's cheeks. "Before I…die…"

Both Meiko and Luka's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Meiko cried.

Rin sighed, sniffing again. "W-well, when I went to see Teto, she said if I don't kiss the boy of my dreams in 3 days before sunset, I would turn into sea foam…I was about to kiss him a couple of times, but before we could, his lover, other than me, would always interrupt us…and now, he's getting married to her…my life is HOPELESS!" Rin cried again.

Luka felt tears in her eyes, but she stayed strong. "Don't worry Rin-chan. Meiko and I are going to try and find a way to get you and that boy married. No way is this other girl going to marry him! I can tell that he loves you by the way he's been trying to kiss you, but just can't show it and doesn't want to make this other girl upset." Luka smiled.

Rin shook her head. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better…b-but, it's okay…"

Luka sighed. "I'm sorry Rin. I just don't know what to do…"

Rin shrugged. She knew she was totally just kidding herself on all of this, but what're you going to do before you die?

Rin looked at Luka and Meiko. "…Can I please be left alone? It's nothing against you, and I'm going to die soon, but…I'm just too sad to talk…"

Meiko nodded. "It's okay, Rin. We understand."

"We promise to come before sunset!" Luka added.

With that and a splash of their tails, her sisters were under the water.

Rin stood up. "No need to sit around sulking…I might as well go and support the one I love, as much as it pains me for the last short moments in my life…"

Rin started to walk over to the marriage.

"Miku, do you promise to take Len as your newlywed husband?" The priest asked.

Len gulped. He was feeling very sweaty underneath his hot suit. He wasn't sure if it was because of the hot sun or his anxiousness. Oh, wait, it was both.

Miku nodded her head, her long teal pigtails bounding up and down. "Yes! Of COURSE I do!"

_Great. Here comes the moment of truth. The horrible, heartbreaking, horrible…okay I'm just repeating myself! Here comes the horrible moment…that will change my life forever if I say yes or no…and not in a good way if I say yes._

"Len, do you promise to take Miku as your newlywed wife?" The priest turned and looked at Len.

Len looked into the audience of people, putting on his best realistic smile. That smile faded almost instantly as he saw one blonde haired and blue eyed girl in the audience.

Rin. She was sitting there with the most painful look on her face, holding her stomach. Len's face was sad when he saw her catch his gaze and smile at him. "Go on," she mouthed, but Len could tell how much this pained her.

Len turned back to Miku's smiling face. She wasn't the one he loved. What was he thinking, going on with this marriage and not telling her his true feelings?

"Come on," Miku whispered excitedly."Say it."

Len breathed in a deep breath, slowly letting it out after a while. "I…I…I…don't…"

Miku's face turned pale and astonished. "L-Len," she cried, heartbroken, her eyes watering up.

Gasps were heard from the audience as the sun started to slowly go down. Rin felt her feet tingle and she looked down; the transformation from human to sea foam was starting.

"The one who I truly love…is Rin." Len looked over at her. Rin blushed and shrunk down in her seat as she felt all eyes on her.

"Rin…" Len motioned for her to come up. Rin walked over, staggering a bit because of the transformation affecting her legs. Len helped her up, Rin's face smiling. _Maybe I won't die_…

"Continue the wedding," Len told the priest. He cleared his throat, deciding to cut to the chase after the audience had already heard his long speech.

"Len, do you take Rin as your newlywed wife?"

Len nodded. "I do."

"Rin, do you take Len as your newlywed husband?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I do!"

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

By now, the transformation had already started to affect Rin's being able to stand. More gasps (yes, MORE gasps) were heard from the audience as Rin started to look weaker. Len gasped as she fell onto the ground, so he held her bridal style. (Wow, perfect occasion, huh?)

Rin looked into Len's eyes. _Please,_ she thought. _Kiss me now before my body is turned to sea foam…_

Now, the transformation had started to affect Rin's stomach and chest. She wrapped her arms around Len's neck before she lost control of them too.

Leaning forwards, Len dove in to kiss Rin, his lips about to passionately kiss Rin's when suddenly-

"NO!" Miku cried out from the audience. "STOP!"

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up at Miku. The transformation was practically complete, except for her head. Once she lost control of that, a huge wind would sweep in, making Rin's body turn into nothing but sea foam.

"You can't do this to me, Len!" Miku cried, tears running down her cheeks. More gasps. I know. We're all tired of them.

By now, Rin's neck was useless. Not being able to more her head, she stared at Len with big, pleading eyes_. If only you had any idea what's going to happen to me…_

"Miku, stop! My life's path is my decision, not yours."

Feeling had been lost in Rin's lower chin. Her eyes were wide and scared. _I must look like a fool, not moving the rest of my body…_

Miku ran away, finally letting Rin and Len kiss. Len leaned in, and suspense and excitement rose in the audience.

Rin's mouth and now her eyes now had no control. At least they were closed…hopefully when Len kissed her she would be able to kiss him back.

Slowly, Len touched his lips to Rin's for the first time; just in time too. His eyes wanted to burst wide open as he noticed how soft her beautiful lips were touched to his. He kissed her more passionately…but she wasn't kissing back.

Rin's body was finally undone from the transformation, but Len had already pulled away, a hut look in his eyes. He let Rin down, thinking, _why didn't she kiss back?_

Rin saw his misery, not knowing what to do. She loved the kiss, but it wasn't her fault she couldn't move. As the crowd began to depart, so did Len. _Maybe…she really doesn't love me… _Len thought.

Len's cheeks were grabbed by two soft hands. They moved his face towards the side, and a familiar pair of soft lips was touched to his. He kissed the blonde back, feeling her kiss him the time. The passionate kiss lasted for a while, both not wanting to let go.

In the horizon were two mermaids smiling to themselves.

"She's got her guy," Meiko smiled. "My little Rin's all grown up!"

"Hey, she's mine, too!" Luka shoved Meiko softly in a teasing way.

They continued to argue on who liked Rin better as Rin and Len kissed, the sunset disappearing and leaving back a beautiful sky.

**Author's Notes:**

**Was it good? Please review! Rin and Len finally got their beautiful moment.**

**Rin and Len- *still kissing***

**Me- Okay…the story's done. You guys can stop kissing now.**

**Len- Nah, I don't wanna. *continues to kiss Rin***

**Me- ...Okay then.**

**Let me just say thank you to all of the people who reviewed and read this story and favorite! I appreciate it so much! ^ ^**

**I will continue to make more stories, too. I DO REQUESTS! Please send a request to me; I love it when I get those!**

**Thanks again! Bye!**

**Len and Rin- *still kissing***

**Me- GAH! YOU CAN STOP NOW!**


	7. Epilogue

**People have been requesting an epilogue, so here it is! Please enjoy! (PM me if you would like me to have me make a second story! ARIGATO!)**

"Why? Why doesn't Len love me?" Miku asked, sniffing and wiping her tear filled eyes. She was walking along the beach, her long pigtails just barely hovering over the sand.

"Are you okay?" said a voice Miku didn't recognize. She looked back and saw a teal haired servant looking at her with concerned eyes.

Miku shook her head. "I-It's nothing, Mikuo…" Miku sighed. She sniffed again as her nose was running more.

Mikuo handed her a hanker chief, which she took gratefully and blew her nose. "You're crying. That doesn't make you look okay."

At that, Miku ran into Mikuo's arms, catching him off-guard. _Why is a servant being so kind to me?_ Miku asked herself between sobs. But he was so comforting and kind…and so…handsome…

"It's okay," Mikuo said in such a comforting voice it soothed Miku's soul. Suddenly, the tears stopped. "Wow," Miku breathed.

"So…are you good now?" Mikuo asked, smiling. _She's so cute,_ he thought happily.

Miku nodded, her eyes shining. Without thinking, she stood on her tip-toes and gave Mikuo a light kiss on the lips. Her heart soared as she felt him kiss her back, so she deepened the sweet kiss, hoping the world would freeze time just for her.

Mikuo pulled away so he could breathe, but Miku thought it was because he didn't enjoy the kiss. _Here come the tears again, _Miku thought, feeling her body shake as she looked at the ground.

A soft hand pushed her head up gently, and Miku felt a soft pair of lips on her once again. She smiled on the inside as she kissed Mikuo back, thinking, _Maybe Rin marrying Len wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

**LOL. Yes I know such a short epilogue. I LET ALL MY FANS DOWN! *sob* JUST KIDDING! Now I'm going to surprise you with awesome news!**

** I'M MAKING A SEQUEAL TO THIS STORY! YAY!**

** Please keep reviewing! I felt so bad (Again) about not updating soon that now I'm exploding with load of new updates!**

** BYE! Second story chapter 1 should be up today!**


End file.
